


Tainted

by c2t2



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Also twisted, Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Holy crap this is twisted, I seriously creeped myself out with this one, Implied Incest, Implied Noncon, by far the most messed up thing I've ever written, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2t2/pseuds/c2t2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a miko needs a little warmth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> Actual-Dionysius found this fic, which had been buried in my livejournal. He declared it awesome and gave me the courage to post it. So thanks to him!

They would never believe if she said she was tainted.

She was so very young.

She was so very young, and so very alone.

 

She saw mothers embrace their children, men embrace their wives, children embrace their friends. But she knew not another's warmth.

She envied the villagers. She had not known another's touch… since her sister, who passed years ago.

They respected her. Needed her. Didn't see her as human.

 

She was now fourteen.

 

Sometimes she lay awake at night, her body fevered, craving skin to skin, flesh to flesh, another's warmth. Because of who she was, these things were denied her.

The villagers respected her, needed her.

Sometimes, she hated them.

 

She was now fifteen.

 

Awake at night. Aching, fevered. A walk in the cool night air couldn't hurt.

She gave in. Again.

Bow in hand, she trod the path. Only ghosts and guilt saw her pass.

She arrived in the clearing, saw the tree. Blades of moonlight all shades of silver.

Her sister's lover.

Leaves in his hair.

 

Climbing the roots and vines. One day, they would consume him.

Her hands in his hair, silk in her fingers. Combing out dry, dead leaves, sakura petals.

He was warm.

 

Hands trailing his legs, his body, chest, shoulders. Leaning closer. Breathing him in.

Later, hands under… around… inside his clothing. The touch of skin.

Fire. Warmth. Heat.

Desire.

 

But he didn't breathe.

 

Shame and self-hatred. Close and retie, straighten their clothing. Never, never, never again.

This time for sure.

Sometimes, Kaede hated her sister.

She returned to the village.

Tainted.


End file.
